Przyjęcie do Starego Obozu
Przyjęcie do Starego Obozu – pierwsze zadanie główne występujące w Gothic. Bezimienny otrzymuje je od Diega. Krok po kroku # W początkowej rozmowie z Diegiem wyraź chęć dołączenia do ludzi Gomeza. # Udaj się do Starego Obozu i porozmawiaj z Thorusem. # Porozmawiaj z Diegiem i wypytaj go o szczegóły. # Zdobądź poparcie ludzi z obozu: ## Diego – Test zaufania. ## Thorus – Zadanie od Thorusa. ## Zły – Zaginiony strażnik. ## Rączka – naucz się skradania, otwierania zamków lub kradzieży kieszonkowej, następnie poproś go o poparcie. ## Świstak: ### Porozmawiaj ze Świstakiem i zaoferuj pomoc. ### Idź do Fiska i kup miecz Świstaka. ### Oddaj miecz Świstakowi. ## Fisk (opcjonalnie) – Nowy paser dla Fiska. ## Dexter – Receptura Bractwa. ## Scatty – wyzwij na pojedynek Kharima lub pokonaj Kirgo. # Zdobądź 5 poziom doświadczenia i spytaj Diega o opinię Obozu. # Porozmawiaj z Thorusem. # Wejdź do siedziby magnatów i porozmawiaj z Krukiem. # Porozmawiaj z Krukiem w siedzibie Gomeza. # Porozmawiaj z Gomezem: ## Zaoferuj swoje znajomości w obozach. ## Wybierz przynajmniej trzy z dostępnych opcji. Nie wybieraj Y'Beriona. Przebieg zadania Chęć zostania jednym z ludzi Gomeza Bohater, gdy zostaje zrzucony do kolonii, pyta się Diego, co musi zrobić, aby zostać jednym z ludzi Gomeza. Szef cieni odpowiada, żeby nowy skazaniec porozmawiał z Thorusem oraz by wspomniał o tym, że przysyła go Diego. Oboje obiecują, że spotkają się jeszcze w Starym Obozie. Opiekun Bezimienny udaje się do Thorusa i mówi, że chce pracować dla Gomeza. Dowódca strażników ma wątpliwości (Czyżby? A czemu myślisz, że Gomez chciałby, żeby ktoś taki jak ty dla niego pracował?). Bohater wspomina mu o zdaniu Diego, że to Thorus podejmuje decyzje. Strażnik mówi, że przywódca cieni podda Bezimiennego testowi – jeśli uzna, że nowy skazaniec jest gotowy, to Thorus wpuści go do zamku na spotkanie z Gomezem, ale to, co będzie później, zależy od bohatera. Wymagania Bezimienny wraca do Diego i mówi mu, że będzie członkiem Starego Obozu, jeśli cień uzna, że będzie się nadawał. Dla Diego to dodatkowa robota, ale mówi mu o wymaganiach: bohater musi zyskać głos u kilku wpływowych ludzi, głównie cieni. Wspomina też o Rączce – najzręczniejszym człowieku w Obozie. Wpływowi Cienie Bezimienny rozmawia z Grimem i Gravo na temat najbardziej wpływowych cieni. Oboje wskazują, że to Diego – przywódca cieni, Scatty – zarządca areny, Dexter i Fisk – handlarze na targowisku, Zły, Rączka i Świstak. Pięknie zdobiony miecz – głos Świstaka Bohater idzie do Świstaka. Cień chce pewien pięknie zdobiony miecz od Fiska, lecz pokłócili się. Daje mu sto bryłek rudy, ale ostrzega, żeby nie Bezimienny nie wspomniał o nim. Na miejscu okazuje się, że broń kosztuje sto dziesięć bryłek rudy. Bohater może wrócić do Świstaka i dostać dziesięć bryłek lub zapłacić z własnej kieszeni. Wraz z bronią Bezimienny wraca do cienia, który jest zadowolony i idzie oddać głos. Zniknięcie Neka – poparcie Złego Przed przybyciem bohatera zniknął strażnik Nek. Zły nie był zachwycony i w ramach dołączenia do obozu zleca to zadanie Bezimiennemu. Skazaniec pyta się Fletchera i Snafa o szczegóły i wychodzi wschodnią bramą. W pobliskiej jaskini znajduje ciało Neka, zabitego przez kretoszczury. Bohater wyciąga amulet strażnika i oddaje go Złemu, który będzie głosować na tak. Zręczny złodziej – zgoda Rączki Diego wspomina o Rączce – najzręczniejszym złodzieju w Obozie. Bezimienny idzie do niego i mówi, że chce się nauczyć, a o źródle wspomina o Diego. Rączka poprze bohatera, jeśli nauczy się otwierania zamków, skradania się lub kradzieży kieszonkowej. Receptura Kaloma – aprobata Dextera Dexter – handlarz na targowisku chciałby recepturę Cor Kaloma na napój uzdrawiający, żeby później rozpocząć produkcję, lecz do guru ciężko się zbliżyć, zwłaszcza ludziom z zewnątrz. Wykorzystuje do tego Bezimiennego, żeby później zagłosować na niego. Bohater może wyłudzić od niego 50 bryłek rudy i skorzystać z pomocy przewodnika – Baal Parveza. Koniec końców, Bezimienny mówi Kalomowi, że Dexter jest zainteresowany recepturą na napój uzdrawiający. Guru odpowiada jednak, że nie jest ona na sprzedaż. Bohater czeka na wyjście Caine'a – pomocnika Kaloma, by później zabrać recepturę ze skrzyni i oddać ją handlarzowi. Cień jest zachwycony i wspomni Diego o jego przydatności. Daje też w nagrodę sto bryłek rudy. Potężny gladiator – przekonanie Scatty'ego Bezimienny udaje się na arenę. Mówi Scatty'emu, że chce dołączyć do Obozu. Zarządca areny odpowiada, że poprze bohatera jeśli pokona Kirgo lub Kharima. Ostatecznie jego głos trafia: * po pokonaniu strażnika (w przypadku porażki Scatty nie będzie zachwycony); * lub wyzwaniu najemnika na pojedynek (cień zagłosuje na bohatera za jego odwagę a nawet pokonanie Kharima). Złodziejski kurier – podziw Thorusa Thorus jest zirytowany z powodu Mordraga – szkodnika, który okrada magnatów. Nie może go jednak wygonić z jednego faktu – Mordrag jest kurierem magów. Strażnik każe Bezimiennemu pozbycie się szkodnika nieważne jakim sposobem. A są one trzy: # zabójstwo Mordraga; # pobicie szkodnika; # wyruszenie z nim do Nowego Obozu. Niezależnie od sposobu Thorus zagłosuje na Bezimiennego. Lista ze Starej Kopalni – ostatni krok do przyjęcia do Obozu Diego zleca bohaterowi zaliczenie testu zaufania - ma on pójść do Starej Kopalni i odebrać od Iana listę z zamówieniami. Bezimienny udaje się tam i idzie do cienia, który wręcza dokument. Z pismem bohater wraca do Diego, który jest zachwycony. Rozmowa z Gomezem i wstąpienie w szeregi Cieni Po zdobyciu większości głosów i zaliczeniu testu zaufania Diego uważa, że Bezimienny jest gotów na spotkanie z Gomezem. Thorus również jest tego samego zdania i wpuszcza bohatera do zamku. W środku Kruk prowadzi go do Gomeza, ale radzi mu uważać na słowa. W trakcie rozmowy z przywódcą Starego Obozu Bezimienny może mu powiedzieć: * Przeszedłem test zaufania. – Gomez jest pod wrażeniem, ale dla niego to za mało; * Przemierzyłem sporą część kolonii i mam kontakty we wszystkich obozach. – magnat uważa, że to się może przydać i pyta się o kontakty: ** Z Y'Berionem. – Gomez nie wierzy w słowa bohatera i zabija go; ** Z Cor Kalomem. – magnat pyta się o więcej; ** Z kilkoma Baalami w Obozie Bractwa. – Gomez nadal jest ciekawy; ** Z Laresem. – przywódca Obozu chce wiedzieć więcej; ** Z kilkoma łobuzami z Nowego Obozu. – magnat pyta się o więcej szczegółów; ** To już wszyscy, z tych ważniejszych. – reakcja Gomeza jest różna w zależności od odpowiedzi; * Bo większość z twoich ludzi to leniwe bałwany. – magnat twierdzi, że nie jest mu potrzebny kolejny leniwy bałwan; * Chyba nie muszę udowadniać swoich zdolności w posługiwaniu się mieczem? – Gomez zabija Bezimiennego. Jeżeli rozmowa przebiegnie doskonale – wybrana zostanie opcja nr. 2 i przynajmniej trzy kontakty, magnat przyjmuje bohatera do Starego Obozu. Bezimienny otrzymuje też od Kruka strój cienia i wstępuje w szeregi cieni, a zadanie kończy się powodzeniem. Kategoria:Zadania główne z Gothic